El Tigre: Twin Warrior Chronicles
by ThunderFox JT
Summary: This fic series revolves in the world of El Tigre, when Manny and Frida meet a new kid in town who happens to be an easy going optomistic underdog name JT, and by his crazy skills and wise cracking attitude, he's more than just a pretty face. Chapter 2 up
1. When the Santos come Marching in

El Tigre: Twin Warrior Chronicles

By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos

Time for Disclaimer:

This fan fic is fan made story of Nickelodeon's El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis, and their creators, Jorge E. Guiterrez and Sandra Equihua, so I don't mean to harm them. Some original characters are copyrighted by me, Jonathan Santos. Any trivial reference, cameo, and crossover appearances are copyrighted by their respected owners, so I don't mean to harm them either. I'm only using the characters for my fan fic and make it more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Thank you for your support.

Chapter 1: When the Santos Come Marching In

It's another busy day in Miracle City, as the citizens moved on to their daily routine; public city workers vacuuming local area sewage, hot dog venders selling hot dogs, hectic desk workers yearning for their lost youth, and as usual, criminals and super villains rampaging throughout the city. At first it seems common to panic in pure fear, but not likely, as the fashionably dressed masked savior, White Pantera, pursues his never-ending battle against evil.

"Do not threat, citizens of Miracle City", cried the Pantera standing above 100 storied building rooftop. "You are in good hands as I, WHITE PANTERA, shall put a stop to the obscuring evil zits to the face of the adolescent of our thriving way of life we called, Miracle City". Leap off from the rooftop with a dramatic 3 point landing and chased after the villains. Meanwhile, two rugged senior high school hoodlums playing hooky were hiding in the dark alley shadows from White Pantera.

Hoodlum no. 1: Good, he's gone, now remember. The next guy coming by here, we mawl'em and mug'em. Comprende?

Hoodlum no. 2: Right, boss…. Uh… boss? What we do after that?

Hoodlum (slaps his forehead in frustration): Idiota! We run away like hell, that's what!

Hoodlum no.2: Oh yeah, I always forget that part, thanks, boss!

Hoodlum no. 1: Callete! Now be quiet, I hear somebody's coming.

The first hoodlum heard the innocent whistling from the passerby, so they hid back into the shadows until the timing is right. The shadow of the passerby seems like a young boy carrying something on his back, whistling on his way to Leone Middle School. But then the boy was muffled and pulled into the dark alley shadows. "Alright, niño, drop the goods or nobody gets hurt", cackled hoodlum no. 1 swaying his dagger in front of the boy's face.

Boy (torso view): What do you want from me? I don't have anything worth of value?

Hoodlum no.1: Oh yes you do; your lunch money, handheld games, collectables…

Hoodlum no. 2: … Snacks, homework, and pocket lint! I love pocket lint…

Hoodlum no. 1: I told you to shut up! So, what's it gonna be, mijo?

Boy: I'm telling ya', there's nothing you want from me, besides…

Suddenly, the young underdog exposed an unusual blue aura flowing from his body, shaping in an animalistic form, almost like a fox glaring at its imposed threat.

Boy: It won't be me who's gonna' get hurt… much, heh-heh.

Hoodlum no. 1 (raised his dagger): Your cheap parlor trick isn't going to scare me!

His dagger aimed for his head, but in an instant, the tip of the blade nearly had him for dead, as it stopped in front of his forehead. The boy's hand held his wrist, restraining with a tighter grip every second. The hoodlum cried in pain and was forced to disarm his dagger.

Boy: Juan Bobo, you're in the wrong place in the wrong time. It's time for you to take a powder!

Note: Juan Bobo is a classic Puertorican story about a stupid boy who skips school and spend most of his time goofing off, daydreaming, causing trouble, and fleecing off people.

Pummeling sounds of a fight can be heard from inside, and in an instant from outside the alley, the arrogant hoodlum was tossed out like a ragged doll, then into an open crate delivery truck filled with flour bags, parked by a local bakery of course. Being powdered in flour like a ghostly pastry, he fell unconscious and got what he deserved.

Hoodlum no.2 (runs out of the alley all bruised): Boss, I'm coming!

As soon as the lackey came to assist his superior, the crate door was suddenly closed down in front of them. A bakery clerk banged the door to give the signal to the driver, and the truck drove off on its way. The boy dust off the filth from his clothes due to the fight he had and looked toward the school that he looked forward to stay, with open arms of learning and new friends to make.

Boy: Sweet, I'm gonna' enjoy this city.

Who is this new boy with the mysterious foxy power? Is he friend or foe? But enough about that, our story begins inside Mrs. Hupita's classroom, as the students goof off and gossip about today's trend and events. Then came their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Hupita, storing placing her class papers and Q&A teacher books onto her desk and moving the mobile desk chair to rest her fat butt on.

Mrs. Hupita (cheerful): Buenos Dias, students.

Students (unison): Buenos Dias, Mrs. Hupita.

But suddenly, she noticed two empty seats, the front seat in the middle row, and the one behind Mohawk girl Lupida in the last row by the window.

Mrs. Hupita: Wait, where's Manny and Frida?

Little did she know Manny and Frida were tip-toeing under her line of sight from the desk, with their pockets full of arcade tickets and tokens jiggling from their pockets.

Manny (whispering): I think we're in the clear, Frida.

Frida (whispering): Yeah, as long as we keep quiet as mice.

There were almost home free, but then the teacher grabbed them by their collars.

Mrs. Hupita: More like quiet as jingle bells, late again from the arcades I presume, eh señor Rivera y señorita Suarez.

Manny: It's not what it looks like; we were just, uh… picking up loose change, a lot of loose change!

Frida: Yeah, what he said!

Mrs. Hupita: Ay, por favor, mijito, you two have so much arcade tokens shaking in your pockets, it can wake the dead, and you're also a very poor liar.

Frida: Whoa, she got you there.

At first they were expecting Mrs. Hupita to send them to Vice Principal Chakal, but instead she pushed them back to their seats.

Mrs. Hupita: But I'll leave you two with a warning for now, because I have a very special treat today.

Manny & Frida (unison): Say what?

Mrs. Hupita returned to her desk with a smile on her face, eager to give the announcement.

Mrs. Hupita: Because, today, our homeroom will have a new student attending, and I hear he has traveled all the way from Japan.

The kids in the classroom started muttering about what the new kid is like, weather if he's handsome, a teacher's pet, or just fresh meat.

Manny: Japan, huh? Sounds a bit like the Seventh Samurai's mighty polity kid, Toshiro, before we "toughen" him up.

Frida: Yeah, in fact, I bet the new kid is super nerdy, with a high tech pocket protector, swirly glasses, bow tie, trimmed haircut, braces, and a nerdy otaku accent.

Manny (snickering): Pfffft... Yeah, he be like, super hyper nerd, go! Hah-hah-hah!

As Manny and Frida laughed out loud from their wild imagination, the shadow of the new arrival drew closer and closer to the classroom door. He took a deep breath and reach for the door with a fist. Inside the classroom, everyone heard a tapping sound from the door, following the ol' "Shave and a Haircut, Two bits" rhythm.

Boy: Hello? Is this Mrs. Hupita's Homeroom Class?

Mrs. Hupita (giddy): Oh, that must be our new student. Yes it is, come in, mijo.

The door opened, and a flash of light illuminated the classroom. The Light was so bright, it was practically blinding the students, and some resorted to wear shades. All they could see was the shadowy figure of their new classmate, until the bright light suddenly faded. Manny and Frida were anxious to see if the new kid was what they expected, but instead, they gave out a long face gawk. Then everyone else gawked at their surprise. Turns out the new kid wasn't really a teacher's pet, a Toshiro poser, fresh meat, or a super hyper nerd, he was actually an American Latino just like them, except he fashioned differently. His black hair was loose and spiky with puffy sideburns, and a large hair bang in front, practically covers one of his brown eyes seen from either side. He wears gray goggle shades over his head like a biker. As for his clothes, he wears s a blue bell-bottom sleeved jacket with cuffs and large collar, brown backpack, a white shirt, brown pants, and a pair of converse white top red sneakers, like some retro 70's tokusatsu underdog.

Boy (raised his hand and waved): Yo!

Frida: Dude! He's not a super hyper nerd, and he's not even Japanese, he's a Boricua!

Manny: Really? How could you tell?

Frida (points out with her other hand hiding it): Just a hunch, he's got a Puerto Rican Flag key chain hanging from his backpack.

She was right, from up close, the crafted silver charm of the painted one starred Red White n' Blue sparkled by the sunlight, including other fan boy memorabilia beside it, from Keroro Gunso Plushies to Gundam Seed miniatures. Then he pulls some documents sheets and gives them to Mrs. Hupita.

Boy: Here are my registration forms, Mrs. Hupita. I hope they're in order.

Mrs. Hupita (checks the papers): Gracias, they seem very much umm… Jonathan, right?

Jonathan (shows an optimistic smile): Yup, that's me, don't wear it out!

Mrs. Hupita: My, you're a pleasant boy. Well then, if you don't mind, please introduce yourself to the students.

Jonathan: Claro, it'll be my pleasure.

Jonathan takes off his backpack and placed it beside himself. He laughed nervously and placed one hand scratching his head, and the other into his pants pocket.

Jonathan: Eh-heh-heh, where should I start? I know you guys were expecting a Japanese exchange student, whether bishounen or otaku, so it makes it kind of oblivious. ;

Some of the students had high hopes for any of those of happen; one of the tough ones put their frustration on punching a helpless nerd in the glasses, while the girls slumped in despair.

Jonathan (puts both hands in his pockets): Any who, my name's Jonathan Santos, but some of my friends call me "JT" for short on my first name. I'm 14 years old; I was born in Manhattan, NY, and then moved to Puerto Rico at the age of 2. My parents are Puerto Rican, and I have 2 brothers and 2 older sisters. I and my twin brother, Adrian, are the youngest of the family, while the others are on their own. Our parents have very important jobs, my dad's a tech engineer, and my mom's a doctor, so we constantly move from one country to another due to important business.

Lupida: Wait, you're telling us, like, your family go around the world and junk? Like, seriously? oO

JT (scratches his head nervously): Uh, you might say that. We've moved to London, then there as Paris, Africa, Russia, practically the whole globe. As for my brother, we kinda left him in China with close friends due to "training". After that, we moved to Japan, and then here I am. ;

The students awed in suspense.

JT: We just moved about two days ago, my dad found a nice position as Technician supervisor for Miracle City Electric Co. and my mom's a surgeon for Miracle City General hospital. Any who, I'll look forward of getting to know everyone and the city, thank you.

The students cheered vividly after JT's introduction, most of them clapped and whistled, while some of the punks didn't like very much about him.

Mrs. Hupita: That's a very amazing introduction, Jonathan. You lived a very wandering life. You may sit any row you like, we will begin today's lesson shortly.

JT: Okay, Mrs. Hupita. I'll sit in the last row, I feel more comfortable sitting by the window.

JT grabbed his backpack and moved onward to the last row, and took the empty desk behind Frida. Frida took a moment to turn toward him, and then he said a friendly "Yo" to her waved, and Frida then turned back to the front.

After class, it was lunch time. The cafeteria turned a haven for hungry gossip seekers, milk money mugging punks, and grouping geeks sharing their knowledge in geometry and favorite comic book superheroes. As for Manny and Frida, they were staring at the new kid, JT, as he kept his pace on the lunch line, whistling the day away.

Frida: Manny, that kid is so weird.

Manny: Yeah, I never have seen a kid so easy going and optimistic, it's like he's trying to stay out of trouble.

But then JT got pushed around by some green haired punk and his posse.

Frida: Or getting into trouble.

Manny: Eh, I spoke too soon.

Green haired Punk (intimidation): Hey, new kid. You know it's tradition for the new kid to let us take your spot, and get back in line.

JT: Okay.

The punks smiled and chuckled.

Frida: That dude is too gullible.

JT: But let me put it in terms you'll understand, a big N-O!

Green haired punk (scowling): Muchacho, are you dissing me in front of my posse?

JT (turned away): No, it's because I know right from wrong.

Green haired punk: I thought so, you're not a Boricua. You're just a stinkin' gringo.

JT reacted from that remark and turned back to him.

JT: What did you just called me?

Green haired Punk: Grin-GO!

JT: One of many things I hate, and it's being called a gringo. I'm pure blooded Puerto Rican for crying out loud, abusador.

Green Haired Punk: Oh yeah? Then how come your voice sound like a gringo, gringo? You don't got the Latin accent like we do.

JT: Because my English is more fluent and American. My mom says I'm overly influenced about anything, especially from watching too much American cable broadcasting.

With that come back, he snapped his finger in front of his face. The kids "OOOoooh" at the at the insult bout, and gathered all around the two oral combatants.

Frida (joy): Manny, we got ourselves an insult fight! I can't wait to see who gets burned! Come on!

Frida grabbed Manny by his arm and pulled him into the crowd of spectators.

Green Haired Punk: Oh yeah? Then how come you're stuck in a classroom full of babies? Aren't you a bit old for that? Were you held back for being stupid, gringo? Ha-hah-hah!

Spectator kids: Oooooooohhh!

Frida (pops out of the crow): You can't top that!

JT: Feh, that's because my parents put me to school at a late age. I grew tired of being home schooled, there was no life experienced challenge. BAAAAAAAAAKA! snaps

Spectator kids: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhh!

Manny (pops out of the crowd too): Ha, ha! Good one!

Green Haired Punk (grabs JT by the collar): You calling me a cow, bub?!

JT (swat his hands off and fix his jacket): I said baka, not vaca! That's Japanese for idiot, stupid, numbskull, dummy. Though "stupid cows" would've been a perfect insult for you r nose pierced, rip-snorting bully kind, but I didn't want to offend the real cows, because they're smarter than you. Zing!

All the kids laughed hysterically from that hilarious remark, pointing at the punk and his friends. A lot at the back of the crowd were falling out of their chairs and blowing milk out of their noses, some almost soiled themselves, like Umberto over there, who just ate 12 servings of the lunch lady's chili burritos. "Excuse me", he muttered while snickering.

Frida (pops out again): Dude, you got burned! Like BBQed burned!

Posse lackey (snickering): Yeah, she's right, you got burned so bad.

Green haired Punk: Shut up! Nobody makes fun of me.

He raised his fist and then jabbed in full speed, the scenery changed to a wide screen view of JT giving wily look. To him, the fist seem like it was in slow motion, a split second before it reached his face, he bend his neck to right, and the punk missed him. "What?"Questioned the green haired punk in disappointment.

Manny (amazed): Whoa, zero fear.

JT (moved away his fist): you call that a punch? I've seen 70 year old veterans punch faster than that, and they were former heavy weight boxing champs.

The punk grit his teeth and punched again, this time he aimed for his stomach, but he missed again as he took a step back to the side before it connected.

JT: Close, but no cigar.

The punk was so furious, he went out wailing on him, but eve punch and kick he could throw at, he would just dodge, skip, block, and deflect, like some Jet Li or Jackie Chan wannabe. The kids cried out "fight" during that misunderstanding bawling controversy.

JT: You punks are all alike; always trying to put down an underdog like me for no good reason, just to show your proving grounds.

Green haired Punk (gasping from exhaustion): Quit… Messing with… me, man, and fight… back!

JT: Nah, I dislike conflicts, but if it's a fight you want, you'll have to catch me first! Heh-heh!

JT zipped out of the cafeteria like a blur, leaving him and his posse eating his dust. "Get him!" he cried, as he and his pals went after him. The chased turned out like a Benny Hill running gag, but with a Mariachi band playing "Yakity Sax". The zipped around the hallway back and forth until JT hit the brakes, knocked on Vice Principal Chakal's office door and ran off once again. The door opened and came out Chakal, serious as usual.

Chakal: Si, did somebody knocked?

He looked around and noticed the punk and his gang. They were shocked after being seen by Chakal. "You again?!" He exclaimed, but the punks can't stop running and crashed right in front of him, knocking down his door and turned it into a hallway sled. The passengers shrieked from their snowless sleigh ride and suddenly they noticed they were heading straight into the stairway. The door shakes and rattled down the stairs and out the school entrance, flying into the courtyard fountain with a big splash. The green haired punk and his friends were the first to emerge, but then emerged Chakal with fishes on his hat, and he wasn't too thrilled with their unexpected joy ride.

Chakal: Once again, you and your friends have disrupted me and violated school property!

Green haired Punk (points out): But it wasn't our fault; it was the new kid!

JT (runs out the door): vice Principal, I just heard the commotion and noticed you were a helpless victim of their obscured prank. All I did was just waiting in line in the cafeteria like anyone else.

Green haired Punk: He's lying, really…

Chakal (grabs the punks): No buts! All of you, in my office, NOW!

The bulbous miscreants groaned and dragged by Chakal. As for JT, he bid them a sarcastic farewell, ending his moment of freshman justice. He returned to the cafeteria pushing both doors in his way with a swaying strut, then stopped to scratch upper lip and smiled.

JT: Phew, I grabbed their attention, then sent'em to detention! How's that for a slick trick?

All the kids in the cafeteria swarmed all around him, commenting the new kid for his unorthodox strategy. Some shaking his hand, while others patting his back.

Nerdy boy: Wow, I never seen anyone stood up against those brutes other than El Tigre!

Popular girl no.1: Like, you're so caliente and totally brave. What's your sign?

Popular girl no.2: Move it, girlfriend, I got dibs on him first!

Brutish jock: You should most definitely join our futbol team; The Miracle City Matadors could sure use some fresh new talent with your fast footwork.

Putdown junior comedian: No, join the Leone comedy club; you'll wow the student body and faculty with your comedy gold. Your numbers are so wacky, you make Dennis Miller look like an amateur school teacher, and I do mean way below college. Oh!

JT: Whoa, whoa, settled down, everyone. You're sucking out the oxygen out of me. It's my first day.

Manny: Sancho Pansa! For a new kid, he sure pulled some crazy moves.

Frida: Are you kidding me? He was awesome, if he was our friend, we can pull crazier stunts than ever. Best of all, we can use him to talk us out from any trouble.

Manny: Frida, that is so shallow…. Let's do it!

But everyone keeps crowding on him; JT wouldn't know what to do, so he made a quick risk.

JT (points out): LOOK! OUT THE WINDOW! IT'S SHAKIRA!

Everyone turned away to where he was pointing and JT crept away before they noticed.

Nerdy boy: I don't see Shakira.

Chun Li wannabe: Wait, I think I see her!

Ryu wannabe: Nah, that's just Umberto rinsing his messy pants with the hose.

Umberto: Hola, todos!

Groundskeeper: Oye! Get your hands off my hose!

The groundskeeper went after Umberto following Umberto's stench from his soggy stinky pants. Meanwhile, JT was hiding in one of the wings of the school hallways, catching his breath after escaping from the fan crazed mob.

JT (sigh): Wow, que bochinche! I never thought I get so popular in such a short time. Usually I turn out to be an outcast than a showstopper when I pull stunts like that from the previous schools I attended. Maybe I finally found the place I really belong after all.

Quirky female voice: I totally agree with you, dude.

Young male voice: You should hang out with us sometime!

JT: Yeah, that would be… huh?

He slowly turned around, and noticed Manny and Frida were behind him. "Yo right back at ya!" said Frida waving her hand. JT gasped freakishly and jumped into an open locker and locked himself in.

Frida: Geh, sorry, didn't mean to surprise you.

JT (shaking in the locker): Don't you dare scare me like that, I get surprised easily!

Frida: Right… It's JT, is it? I'm sure you remember us from Mrs. Hupita's class, I'm Frida, and this is Manny

JT (muttered): Ma-ma-MANNY?!.

JT noticed the scarred boy beside her, then busts out of the locker.

JT: THE Manny Rivera, the kid who transforms into the feline masked vigilante, El Tigre?

Manny: Say what? You've heard of me?

JT: Heard of you? Man, I followed your family's exploits on the web, ever since I scooped up that viral party clip of you performing the "Spinning Armadillo" on YouTube. You rock!

Manny (combs back his hair): You really mean it? cough I mean, yeah, I do rock!

Frida: What I tell ya', Manny! I told you all your superhero/supervillian skits and stunts will get you hits and fans, even your old home movies made a million views.

Manny: Sweet, I'm popular in the web. Wait, so it was you who uploaded my potty training movies?! No wonder everyone was calling me "potty boy" last week.

Frida (her eyes leered back and forth and talking nervously in fast pace): Me?! Nah, you got the wrong kid? I don't know squat about "Fridanator2k5".

JT and Manny stared at Frida awkwardly.

Frida: What?

JT (scratching the back of his head): Anywho, seeing that I'm new and all, I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys after school and show me around Miracle City.

Manny (acts sarcastic and winks at Frida): I don't know, man, me and Frida got plans after school.

JT: Please? I'm also a reckless thrill seeker and all around prankster. Heck, anything you want will be my treat!

Manny & Frida (unison): YOUR TREAT!

JT: Food, ice cream, snacks, churros, arcade tokens, you name it!

Frida (drooling): Churros…

Manny (puts his arm over JT and shakes his hand): What Frida meant to say was; Welcome to our fold, buddy.

JT: Sweetness.

Thus began a beautiful friendship among misfits. Cue the rocking sombrero dance BG

They first hit the Mayan Arcade, tossing skeet balls, playing air hockey, and flipping out from flashy and mesmerizing arcade games. Frida and Manny were just finishing with "Giant Monster Mash", until they noticed JT pushing and pulling the controls with lightning speed, playing a fighting game called "Street Brawler IV". He was playing so fast, the game couldn't catch up his actions and exploded, leaving nothing but the screen on flashing "You win", and typing his name on the top of the scoreboard. JT slapped his right palmed, "Yes", he yelled as he blew away the smoke from his finger, and everyone congratulated him for his achievement. As for the manager, he awarded him the trophy for highest record, and 1 million prize tickets.

Manny: Santiago! That was some mad gaming skills!

JT: It's no biggie, I played a lot of coin-up games in Neo Geo World back in the day, and then I played in Sega Joy polis. Nothing but brain draining games and rides far as the eye can see.

Frida: I envy you, I wish I died and went to Japan.

Next up, they were sitting by the Explosive Burrito restaurant with stacks of takeout meals. They would've stayed, but they couldn't due to Manny's fear of the scary bullhead mantle. They were chowing down on super beefy burritos, laughing out loud from the stories they were sharing, and the farts they shooting from their hinnies. JT was laughing hysterically until his stomach gargled and rumbled strangely, his pants suddenly inflated like a giant beach ball. "Fire in the hole", cried Frida, as both Manny and Frida jumped into the nearest trash can for safety. From a far distance of the city, a loud rasping blast can be heard, and then a huge mushroom cloud of green gas sprouted out where Explosive Burrito stood. Back in front of the restaurant, all the customers rushed out in tears, coughing from the toxic smell. Frida and Manny popped out of the trash can and stared at JT giving a satisfying look of sweet relief, and then he chuckled.

Frida (plugging her nose): Dude! That was the most explosive fart I've ever seen. How'd you do it?

JT: I tend to eat a lot of Mexican and Italian cuisines, my digestive system built up a very sensitive gas build up from any tasty grease ball I eat.

Manny & Frida (unison): AWESOME!

JT: You got that right, just call me ham blaster!

Then they hit the Ice cream Parlor, JT stood by the counter and shouted, "Sweet and Creamy on the house!" All the kids cheered and ordered whatever their little mouths can stuff. Frida and Manny were wharfing down churros and banana splits like crazy, until they were hit by vanilla and strawberry ice cream shots. They turned around and noticed it was JT who tossed the scoops at him from his banana split, snickering with a wily grin on his face. But then they grin back at him and took huge scoops of ice cream from their hands and creamed him literally. JT laughed and shot back, and soon they began their fun loving ice cream fight at each other.

Last but not least, JT was pulling down his goggle shades and slipping on his street gloves as he revs up his blue street bike with Manny and Frida wearing helmets and sitting beside him in a side cart. Looking down the downhill street from up town Miracle city, when suddenly, "WAIT!" Frida shouted.

Frida: This can't be right, aren't you too young to ride street bikes?

Manny: Yeah, don't you need a license?

JT: License? Keh! I don't need no stinkin' low-grade license as long as I have THIS baby!

JT flashed an ultra holographic laminated license from his wallet, with a photo of him with a happy smile, and Frida starts reading the license.

Frida: This S class government license permits Jonathan Santos to operate any land/sea/air based vehicle ANYWHERE; including Timbuktu.

Manny: N o way, you're like practically a grown-up, but without a mustache.

JT: Pa-Shaw, I'm just a kid who wants to have a good time. So hang on to your underwear, it's gonna be a FAST and FURIOUS RIDE!

He revs up the engine, pushing the accelerator, then let go the brake pad, thus zooming down the downhill road like rubber burning bullet. Manny and Frida started hooting and hollering from the extreme joyride, passing down oncoming traffic like lesser obstacles. Mean while, on a crossroad, a huge diesel delivery truck was driving by the middle of their way, hauling thousands of gallons of gasoline. Frida pointed out the truck in a whiney shriek, but JT smirked in a cool manor and kept on accelerating. "I'll give'em a good crowd pleaser", he thought, and then he turned toward the tow truck with the huge revolving ramp, which the driver was trying to hook up another car. But then he noticed the streaking motorcycle and jumped away from it, rolling up the ramp for a high air jump. The action packed stunt went to slow motion, they trio were getting so much air over the diesel truck, JT jumped off his seat to feel the air, and started somersaulting around the steering handle like a turnbuckle until he flipped back to his seat as the bike finally made to the other side. In mere seconds, the bike drifted around at the bottom for a donut turning brake by empty parking lot.

JT: Whoo! How's that for a joyride, huh?

Manny & Frida (looking dizzy): Uhhhh….

JT: Guys, are you alright?

Manny: Alright?

Frida: Are you kidding? We're not alright… WE'RE STOUCKED! We were pulling G's like a freaky Ghost Rider!

Manny: Let's do it again!

JT: Sweet! I'll pull an even better stunt; I think I saw an old abandoned parking garage back there.

He revs up again and turned back End of BG

After a long day of fun and frenzy, the three mischief makers laughed about with bags full of sweets and prizes.

Manny: That was the best day ever!

Frida: You telling me, I can't believe JT traded in those prize tickets for candy and cool Luxwatches.

Frida showing off the gleaming white and blue hi-tech watch, and flashes a holographic screen with desktop browser.

Frida: Check out, mines got Wi-Fi, High speed internet, video games, and Sweet mini churro-maker 5000.

JT: Cool, can it tell time?

Frida: Still working on it, mines is stuck on Norwegian time.

Manny: You know, at first me and Frida were going to use you for own selfish gain, but turns out you're okay on our book.

JT: YOU WHAT?!

Manny and Frida face toward JT nervously

Frida (shuts Manny's mouth): Use you? He didn't mean that, he meant use up like a meal ticket… oops.

JT (giving a serious look): You think you can fleece me off like that?! WHY I OUTTA…

Manny and Frida started whimpering.

JT: PSYCHE! Ha-ha-ha, I gotcha real good! Man, you should've seen the look on your faces, and you were all sad puppy pouty and stuff.

Manny: You're not mad at us?

JT: Mad? No way, I read you guys like a book from the beginning, so I thought I play along and show you two how outrageous and fun loving I can be.

Frida: Yeah, you sure showed us a good time. Sorry about the whole meal ticket scam.

JT: No biggie, I had my share of ups and downs. What can I say; I'm just an easy going, optimistic Newyorican.

Frida: Newyo-what?

JT: Slang for Puerto Rican born from New York, if you don't like it, forge' a' bout it!

Manny: Choice! Other than the flashy license and mad skills you got, how a teenager like you get to afford so much?

JT: That's easy, that was part of my bounty hunting money I saved up.

Manny: Say what now?

JT (nervous): Did I say bounty hunting money; I said… allowance, that's it, that was part of my allowance I saved up since my parents have high paying jobs. Heh-heh.

Frida: Oh, good point there.

JT: Well, this is my stop, I gotta get home.

Manny: You live here? A front gate?

JT: No, silly! Well, I don't live in a big hacienda on roof like you? It's just a quaint little white house on a hill.

Manny and Frida looked out of the front gate, and saw the hill side driveway, a two storied white house around thick concrete walls and fences in the middle of two other buildings. The house ledged on another hill beside it, supported by huge beams around the balcony, underneath it is an indoor garage with several rooms, storing a pickup truck and SUV.

Frida: That's no quaint little house, that's a mansion.

JT: Other people say that a lot about my home, it was modeled after my old home back at Puerto Rico; it used to be next door to a public school in a quiet little neighborhood in Miradero, Mayaguez.

Frida: You are one really lay backed kid.

Suddenly, the sun quickly went down and night fell.

Manny: Frida, what time is it?

Frida: 7:36 am in Norway, we still got time for school.

Manny: No that time, what does your watch say, JT?

JT: 8:56 pm.

Manny: Aye! We're late! Oh, dad's gonna be so mad at me for coming home at this hour.

Frida: Not as mad as my dad, when I get home, he's gonna make me feed his dogs again! They always bite off my goggles.

Frida recalls a flashback of her previous punishment, being ragged around silly like a chew toy.

Frida (shivers): Ehhww, I can still feel the bite marks on my scalp!

JT: Bummer, mind if I drive you guys home on my bike again?

Manny: That's okay, I'll just swing home.

Manny spun his buckle and quickly transformed into El Tigre, then grabs Frida over his shoulder.

El Tigre: Thanks anyway. See you tomorrow!

Frida: Yeah! Will have more fun same time after school! Adios!

JT: I will, cya, guys! Those are some crazy compadres.

JT takes out his gate opener and pushes the button, and opened the front gate. JT walked up the stair case and to the kitchen front door, noticing his mom cooking up dinner again and his dad sitting by the counter reading the newspaper. He took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, calmly opening the door.

JT: Hey, mami! Hey, papi!

Mrs. Santos: Aye, Jonny, mi hijo! Where were you? I was so worried you didn't have a good time at your first day school.

JT's mom started hugging and kissing his little boy.

JT: Aww, mami, cut it out! I'm not a baby; of course I had a good time at school.

Mrs. Santos: Oh, lo ciento, bendito! I keep forgetting you're my big boy now. It wasn't so hard for you to get home, what took you so long?

JT: I was just hanging out with my new friends, that's all?

Mrs. Santos: You finally made new friends already? That's wonderful!

Mr. Santos (putting down his news paper): whistles New friends, huh, do tell?

JT: Well, other than the other kids at school, the ones I hung out were Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez, those two are swell friends!

Mrs. Santos: Ah, very good!

JT's mom lifting her hand for a high five and JT gave it to her.

JT: How about you, mom? How your work?

Mrs. Santos: It was no big deal, took care of simple triple by-pass heart transplant. I recommended the patient not to have so much refried roast Puerco 3 times daily, those things are heart attacks on a grill when taken constantly.

JT: Cool! What about you, dad?

Mr. Santos: Nothing, really. Just show those in-terns from Miracle City University on how to repair a gyro powered generator during a malfunction. I told him it was like fixing old grandfather clock with cables and electro stabilizers.

JT: Same old tech dad as usual!

Mr. Santos: Thanks, hijo.

Mrs. Santos: Would like some dinner, Jonny. I'm cooking arroz con abichuelas and sopa de pollo.

JT: No gracias, mom! I already ate. Besides, I need to freshen up and thought I take another "stroll" around Miracle City before bed.

Mrs. Santos: well, okay, Jonny. Let me know if you need anything after that.

JT: thanks mom.

JT kissed his mom on the cheek and went to his room. After locking the door, he took off his backpack and washed his face. "Man, can't believe this is happening so fast", he said to himself looking to reflection of his bathroom mirror.

JT: I finally made friends with the infamous El Tigre! He may think he's the only teenage vigilante in Miracle City.

He went back to his room and pushed a hidden switch from his lamp, popped out a giant tube from the ceiling, sucking him out of his room and lifted him up to the roof.

JT: But starting tonight, Miracle City will have a new young Sentai.

From his jacket, he pulls out a strange and mysterious fox mask, slowly puts it on his face. Suddenly the mask started to merge into his skin, feeling the power of the mask flowing through his veins as it transmuted his appearance into a feral like being dawning a blue tight garb. His face was half cut from the view, showing his whisker like face marks and baring his fangs. The background music changed to a beat of a taiko drum, giving a nostalgic oriental theme.

JT: And this time, he'll show Miracle City a foxy good time!

The transformed embodiment of JT jumped out of his home and swung around miracle city with a strange grappling hook from his hand. End the sighting of a new hero with arousing Japanese flute music and a tapping and rhythmic beat of a Japanese clapper.

Preview:

On the next El Tigre: Twin Warrior Chronicles, El Tigre encounters the Flock of Fury again, but this time, Miracle City's new vigilante finally makes his debut, Kyubi Kamen! But El Tigre feels very jealous and skeptical of this masked fox ninja showing off his mysterious ninja tricks. Will El Tigre and the new super kid team up or will an unfriendly rivalry emerge from their first encounter. Next time on El Tigre: Twin Warrior Chronicles, Chapter 2: Kyubi's Kamen to Town!

Author's note:

Finally, after long hiatus of ideal slumps and long work hours, not to mention constant mmorpging, I finally regained my artistic inspiration, all thanks to the Show El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. After finding out the show, I grew to love the characters and their crazy episodes, reminds me of my younger days back at Puerto Rico. Who knew that Jorge and Sandra, co-creators of the show, had such great ideas, especially Manny and Frida based on from their actual childhood. So I said to myself, why not I have an El Tigre character based on my childhood and hang out with those two, and see how it turns out. And so I did, and with a little anime and retro tokusatsu influence, I created my young El Tigre avatar being an optimistic underdog. I wonder what sort of crazy adventures he'll get into next?


	2. Kyubi's Kamen to Town

El Tigre: Twin Warrior Chronicles

By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos

Time for Disclaimer:

This fan fic is fan made story of Nickelodeon's El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis, and their creators, Jorge E. Guiterrez and Sandra Equihua, so I don't mean to harm them. Some original characters are copyrighted by me, Jonathan Santos. Any trivial reference, cameo, and crossover appearances are copyrighted by their respected owners, so I don't mean to harm them either. I'm only using the characters for my fan fic and make it more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Thank you for your support.

Chapter 2: Kyubi's Kamen to Town!

As we left off, there was a new kid who just moved to Miracle City, and his name is JT. He began his new life at Leone Middle School, transferred to Ms. Hupita's classroom and caught attention of Manny and Frida, including everyone else after witnessing his outlandish, quick-footing, wily bout against one of the school's local punks. At first Manny and Frida thought they could use him for their own selfish gain, but after a day of thrill-seeking merriment and meal wolfing, he became part of the MannyxFrida team. But little did those two know JT holds a secret, a dark secret that will change their lives forever. At that very night, a new teenage vigilante arose from the Santos Household; sending a message to those who attack the weak and helpless, and plunder for their own greed that their days will soon be over.

The next morning, JT was dropped to school by his mom in her wine red SUV. With a loving kiss and hug, she waved her son goodbye as she drove off to work At Miracle City General Hospital. JT waved back and shouted "Good Luck" on the next surgery with construction worker having a large pipe shoved between his ears during a crane accident. But then the cheerful smile turned to a tired bagged expression due to lack of sleep from his "first night" in town.

JT (yawns): Man, what a night. Remind me not to do that again on a school night.

He took a slow and steady pace toward the school's front door entrance, but noticed some of the kids coming in were gossiping. As he went inside, he was surprised to see all the other kids were whispering to each other like a babbling brook. All he could hear were some phrases such as: "have you heard about the…", "I hear the new superhero is…", "Did that guy really did that?", "Word, and I also heard…" The constant rumors were endless, but JT smiled cunningly, knowing that the rumors were about his "dark little secret". Blinded by his self-praise, he didn't realize Frida was right in front of him and gave her usual optimistic greeting, along with Manny.

Frida: HEY JT!

JT: (surprised): KYAH!

He jumped frantically to the ceiling, clinging like a freaked out scaredy cat.

JT: Frida! Hijole, I thought I told you not to scare me like that!

Frida: Sorry, I couldn't resist. Dude, you look tired, what you did last night? Have you been fighting bed ninjas.

JT: Not really, just some thugs… I mean bugs, that's it, bedbugs, never thought Miracle City had a major bug infestation.

Frida: Word, who can blame ya'? I hear cockroaches swarming in cafeteria storage room. But the lunch lady said it was just rats, that big fat liar.

Manny: Hey, JT, have you heard the news?

JT (jumps down): No, I just got here, what's all the gossiping about?

Frida: Haven't you heard? Everybody's talking about some new teen superhero coming out of nowhere? Look!

Frida pulled out a "Leone News" school newspaper and showed it to JT. On the front page shows an amateur photo shot of a mysterious two tailed stranger jumping from the roof tops of Miracle City. Written in black n' white was the Cover story title; "Mysterious Masked vigilante from the East Strikes down Miracle City's Crime: Hero or Menace?"

JT: Who writes this stuff? What makes whoever thinks this one is from the East?

Frida: Only the daughter of The Chief of Police of MCPD found scoop like that, points herself and you're looking at her.

Flashback

From what I've heard from my dad, last night, he was just finished "interrogating" El Oso's cellmates on his next heist. And boy, did they tell EVERYTHING.

Chief Suarez (coming out of the interrogation room with stubby knuckles): Thank you for your cooperation, and next time I won't be so easy on you, punks.

MCPD officer: Chief Suarez, there's a delivery for you outside.

Chief Suarez: Not now, officer, can't you see I'm busy; I need to wash my fists from the filth of those criminals.

MCPD officer: But Chief Suarez, you must come and look at this.

Chief Suarez: Grrr, alright, but this has better be important.

MCDP Office: Oh, it is VERY IMPORTANT.

As my dad and the other units went outside the police station, there he was, a shadowy figure with two tails, wrapped in a huge cloak like scarf, scurried off into the night and left them a huge net of criminals, even El Oso and his thugs, all wrapped up like the catch of the day.

Chief Suarez: Impossible, how could someone apprehend El Oso and those crooks before us, and in one night?

Then he noticed a strange looking message on the bag and picked it up. It looked like a Japanese scroll. He opened it up, and all it was written on was just some mish mash Japanese kanji.

Chief Suarez: What sort of chicken scratch is this?

But then the kanji suddenly turned into English words, revealing the message:

I am he named with "nine".

But I bare two which I'm fine.

I fight as a feral.

A hero who's herald.

A being who's power is divine.

Chief Suarez: Whoever this amateur is does enjoy poetic justice.

MCPD officer: I agree, writing a limerick into a riddle is very composing.

Chief Suarez: Who asked you, officer?

MCPD officer: Sorry, Chief Suarez.

Then he grabbed El Oso by the collar, and looked him straight in the eye and said:

Chief Suarez: El Oso, who is this mysterious stranger who assaulted you? Tell me!

El Oso: I don't know, man, I swear! Just when I was about to make my getaway with my posse, he went like Houdini on us, like splitting into a hundred guys, man.

Chief Suarez (glared into the night): Hmmm, looks like we got ourselves another loose cannon.

Nobody knows who the new guy is, but I bet they ain't seen the last of him.

Flash-forward

JT: Wow! That's sound cool. Seems like this new vigilante wants to follow El Tigre's super heroics if you ask me, or is it villainy?

Manny: Yeah, I know, I'm still undecided after what I've been through after that whole family therapy incident last month.

Frida: Yeah, not to mention that "wild n' crazy" moment we had. Remember? wink nudge

Manny: Frida! That was unexpected, and I thought you still hate that luvy-dubby stuff.

JT: Eh? Whatcha talking about?

Manny: Forget it!

Then school bell rang, all the kids disappointed of ending their chit-chat so soon and rushed back to their proper home classrooms.

JT: Well, that's the bell, let's be on our way, I'm sure we'll talk more about it during lunch.

Manny: Whatever, let's go Frida.

Frida: 'kay, Manny.

As the trio walked back to their classroom, lurking in the hallway shadows was none other than devious Latina Goth, Zoe Avez. Usually she shows up with her dark mean look, but instead she shed tears of despair with her black masquera running.

Zoe: Manny, why have you succumb to that wretched intolerant tramp!

Flashback

Ever since that faithful day of your so-called "therapy", the Flock of Fury finally had revenge against the Riveras without their mystic artifacts of power, but moped in our awkward single life. Just when we and all the other super villains enjoyed our Rivera-free moment, they regained their artifacts and attacked all of us with Mal Verde, plunging us into the Miracle City Volcano and suffered a crushing 30 degree burned defeat.

But worst of all, the pain I suffered was not from my body, but from my own heart, forced to witness that incompetent Frida Suarez stealing the kiss from the love of my life, and shattering my heart to a million pieces. Since then, I could never sleep peacefully, when I close my eyes, all I could see is Frida and El Tigre, antagonizing 

me with their sick embrace and distasteful kissing. I almost drove myself to madness, wrecking my room, shattering my mementos of El Tigre, and blasting my stalked pictures of him for target practice.

Flash-forward

Zoe: Manny, tu eres un malvado broncudo!

Infuriated by her heartbreak, she ripped her necklace baring the lugnut from their villainous date. As soon she raised her hand and about to toss it to the ground, she paused for a moment and lowered it, gripping it tightly in her hand.

Zoe: No, I can't! I will not believe this. I will have my revenge, and reclaim my beloved Manny! VENDETTA!

But then someone tapped her shoulder and coughed, she turned around and noticed it was a nerdy hall monitor.

Nerdy Hall Monitor: Excuse me, but where's your hall pass? It's already 1st period and yelling is not allowed during this time.

Rather than admitting her school delinquency, she punched him in the face, and knocked him all the way to a locker, and shutting himself in. She grunted with irritation and left.

Periods later, it was lunch time, Manny and Frida were listening to JT telling his early years in Puerto Rico, from his family visits with relatives in the mountain country sides to his fun filled vacations in San Juan.

JT: Of all the memorable times I had at Puerto Rico, there still my annoying ones, like my family drive to Aibonito, after arriving town, my dad always drive up the mountain road, moving up left and right from the tight curves, and he makes those "whooshing" sounds on purpose.

Manny: Really, how come?

JT: Just to make me and my brother carsick, we upchucked out the back seat windows, leaving a slimy trail of our lost lunch.

Frida: Whoa, JT, that was totally gross. You dad must've enjoyed it.

JT: You better believe it he did. Other than managing industrial sized power generators, he just loves to push our buttons.

Frida: Just like me, I push Manny's buttons, and he does whatever I want.

Manny: sighs It's true.

JT: Heh-heh, man, you two lovebirds are hilarious.

Manny & Frida (unison): Say what?

JT: Oh nothing.

The three misfits laughed about until a large thud exploded the lunch room.

JT: What in Blue Streak was that?

A white suited figure slammed out of the cafeteria, it was none other than White Pantera being awed by the kids.

JT (surprised): White Pantera?

Manny: Dad? What are you doing here?

White Pantera (pointing at Manny): No time for questions, mijo, but I need you right now!

Manny: What for? Straighten your huge portrait of mom?

White Pantera: Well, yes, but that's not important! There has been a distress call that the Flock of Fury is raiding Miracle City's Annual Flea Market Festival. But this time, I cannot do this alone; will you join me in my epic battle against evil?

Manny: boy would I, but what about the rest of my class periods?

White Pantera: As much as I dislike seeing you lack from educational values, but I've taking care of it, I dropped a notice of absence to the school front office.

Manny: Awesome, I get to leave school early, and without using a lame excuse or counterfeit parent's note too.

Overhearing their dramatic conversation, JT smiled secretly.

Manny: Okay, let's do this.

Manny spun his belt buckle and transformed into El Tigre, giving out his trademark roar.

El Tigre: EL TIGRE! Is ready for anything!

White Pantera (pointing out): At a boy, mijo, Rivera father and son, onward!

White Pantera and El Tigre jump out of the open cafeteria window dramatically, leaving Frida and JT behind.

Frida: Hey! Wait up! At least let me pass out my counterfeit notes first. So how about it, JT? Like to see them in action, I got spares.

Frida showed JT her backpack full of fake notes written with various lame excuses; sick, blindness, explosive diarrhea, mute, police report, etc.

JT: Yeah, that would be cool beans!

But then JT's stomach started to growl and bubble unpleasantly, irritating from the inside.

JT (holding his stomach): speaking of beans, I'll set this one out. I think the lunch lady's re-fried burritos are coming back to haunt me. CURSE YOU CAFETERIA FOOD!

JT runs out of the cafeteria to find the little muchacho's room.

Frida: Oh well, more action for me then.

Meanwhile, at the Miracle City's annual Flea Market Festival, people panic and scatter about as the notorious avian family, The Flock of Fury, continued their path of plunder and destruction. One-by-one, each of them robbed every stand they can find. Black Cuervo lifted a hand full of expensive designer fashions from Ms. Trajita's Retro Fashion shop. Voltura smashed glass cases bearing the finest jewelry and rare metals from Joyeria Jose's Jewelry thrift and boutique. Lastly, Lady Gobbler used her high-tech cane as a vacuum machine to suck up all the priceless coins and old currencies from Grandpapi Peso's antiques and collectables. Those menacing vixens gathered all their swag into one pile, getting ready to make their getaway.

Voltura: I just love Flea Markets; everything we always want is a "steal", ha-ha-ha!

Black Cuervo: I totally agree, mom, I just love shopping with the family.

Lady Gobbler: That's enough shopping for one day; we better get out of here quick before the Policia shows up.

White Pantera: I beg to differ!

They turned around and saw White Pantera and El Tigre showing up in the nick of time.

The Flock of Fury (unison): White Pantera and El Tigre!

White Pantera: unhand those valuables; it's unwise to take them from the honest and thrifty citizens of Miracle City without paying on their annual moment of selling their belongings for an honest pay.

Voltura: Like in a Puerco's ojo we will. I've been meaning to get you back from our last battle, the humiliation we suffered from being stuck to Mal Verde and burned from the Miracle City Volcano, and it was intolerable.

Black Cuervo: Especially you, El Tigre, the sight of you kissing that goggle head girl made my skin crawl.

El Tigre: Uh, yeah, about that, it was Frida; she took advantage, not me.

With scared notice, El Tigre ducked from Black Cuervo's warning shot.

El Tigre (nervous): Eh-heh, I can see you're not taking this lightly.

Black Cuervo: Silence! I had enough of your lame excuses, if I can't take my hatred on her, then I'm going to take it on you!

Lady Gobbler: Enough talk, let's fight!

The three temptresses lunged toward our unlikely heroes desperately. "VENDETTA!" shouted the Flock of Fury with full rage.

White Pantera: Rivera men, al ataque!

White Pantera and El Tigre lunged at them as well, thus began a brawling collision. White Pantera and Voltura exchanged attacks to each other, skipping and flipping from one booth to another. Then Voltura got her wrist lasers aim at White Pantera, with a Gatling floury of beams, and then White Pantera performed his Pantera Bando, dodging every beam, and lucky he was right by Hector Reflector's Mirror stand, grabbed one of the mirror and reflected the rest of the beams back to Voltura. The reflected beams almost singed her wings, she was mad that it even almost ruined her manicure.

As for El Tigre, he tries to manage against Black Cuervo and Lady Gobbler on his own. The two black birdies continued to shoot him down from the sky as El Tigre ran around the Flea Market, trying not to get hit. Then he extends his retractable claw toward a lamp post, swinging around them and knocked down Lady Gobbler of her jetpack and into Captain Ron's Yacht and Fishing supplies. With the turkey had down, that leaves the exciting rematch of El Tigre VS Black Cuervo.

Black Cuervo: Who needs her, I can take care of you myself.

Black Cuervo swooped down at El Tigre with a drop kick, then came slashing about with her talons at him.

El Tigre (dodging): Black Cuervo, you gotta believe me, it happened so sudden. I hope you're still not mad about that whole "dating to use you" mishap.

Black Cuervo: Mad, I'm more than just mad… I'M FURIOUS! That rouse you did long ago is nothing compared to my broken heart! Now I will break yours, even if it means dissecting it from your cold dead body!

Her last strike nearly had him and tore part of his costume. "Dang!" muttered El Tigre and he ran off like the dickens. Then both Rivera's ran to each without realizing, when suddenly, a huge fishing net swooped down and trapped them. Lady Gobbler recovered her jetpack and used her cane as a knitter, knitted around them to tie them up.

Lady Gobbler: Mala suerte, niño. It was fortunate for me to land into Captain Ron's Yacht and Fishing supplies.

El Tigre (struggling): Can't move, too tight.

Lady Gobbler: Fat chance, my knitting is the best in Miracle City, I never miss a stitch. The more you move, the tighter it gets.

White Pantera: You won't get away with this, Flock of Fury.

Voltura: Who says we're getting away, we end this now!

The Flock of Fury gathered together and assembled their weapons to create their trademark ultimate weapon, The Fury Cannon, with Black Cuervo manning the cannon again. White Pantera and El Tigre tried to struggle their way out, but thanks to Lady Gobbler's knitting, it grew tighter than ever as the cannon finally locked onto them.

Lady gobbler: At last!

Voltura: Revenge is ours!

El Tigre: Can't we talk about this, Black Cuervo? At least start over… as friends?

Black Cuervo: You had your chance! Goodbye El Tigre… For the last time! Ha-hah-ha!

Out of the blue, Frida arrived with some churros to enjoy the view of their fight.

Frida: Sorry I'm late, had to stop by for some churros, what I missed?

She then noticed El Tigre and White Pantera trapped in the clutches of the Flock of Fury.

Frida: Oh, tough call!

Is this really the end of El Tigre and White Pantera? But what's this? AS the Flock of Fury continued with their maniacal laughter of glee, a mysterious dark figure flipped about with acrobatic feats and pulled out a blade out of nowhere, striking the cannon's barrel with one single cut and disappeared, but the barrel is still in tacked. Black Cuervo slowly pulled both triggers, but somewhere, the mysterious figure sheathed his blade making an echoing clicking sound, then the barrel suddenly broke in half.

Black Cuervo: What the…

The Fury Cannon started to malfunction and exploded, knocking down all three of the Flock of Fury to the ground.

Black Cuervo: Impossible! How our cannon could be destroyed right under our noses.

Mysterious voice (laughing): Hah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah-ah-a-ha-ha-ha!

Voltura: Ugh, that laughter, that annoying, echoing laughter!

Lady Gobbler: it's giving me a migraine!

The Flock of Fury, White Pantera, and EL Tigre looked around the Flea Festival, wondering where that annoying laughter is coming from.

Mysterious voice: Foolish temptresses, you think you can pillage this Flea Market and destroy White Pantera and El Tigre? KEH! I think not!

Black Cuervo: Who are you, show yourself!

Mysterious voice: Who am I? WHO AM I? I'll tell you who I am!

Then the sky suddenly darkens by clouds, putting the whole city into darkness. cue Disgaea 2 OST – Shinobi Dance

Mysterious Voice: I am the assailant that lurks in the shadows, the trickster of the forest who plays his prey. I am the sentai who knows no fear, master of the ancient arts of ninjitsu.

An unseen spotlight shined over the mysterious figure, standing from a rooftop and cherry blossom petals raining down. All they could see was his back, cloaked in a very large mantle-like red scarf, baring two white tipped gold yellow fox tails below it.

Mysterious Sentai: When there's villains abound and the innocent in peril, I shall answer the call.

He stomped with one foot and struck a pose followed by a rhythmic beat of a pellet drum, hoping like a Kabuki actor and turned around to face them with open palms.

Mysterious Sentai: And woe to those who tread the path of evil, shall feel the smite of…

He jumped down from the rooftop and landed safely from such a grand height, showing angle shots of his appearance; a young man with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks, and hiding his identity behind a yellow mask with white muzzles and blue headband. He dawns an immense red scarf, skin tight blue ninja garb that looks similar to El Tigre's, a yellow sentai belt with silver buckle, white gloves with yellow wrist/hand guards decorated with silver sockets, and white boots with yellow shin guards.

The stood up and struck more poses and up to a finishing kata stance.

Mysterious Sentai: KYUBI KAMEN! THE MASKED FOX NINJA!

Both parties blinked in confusion and stared at him awkwardly from his dramatic entrance.

Kyubi Kamen (scratches his head): Yappari! I overdid it again, didn't I?

But then the silent broke with hysteric laughter in an old time "Camp down Races" theme, The Flock of Fury face vaulted, White Pantera and El Tigre rolled over, and Frida crying out tears of joy.

Frida: snicker It hurts, it h-h-hurts!

Black Cuervo: Can't you believe this guy?

Voltura: He's lines are so cheesy.

Lady Gobbler: gobble I've fallen, and I can't get up!

Kyubi Kamen: Ano? What's so funny?

Voltura: Why you of course!

Black Cuervo: You like some Power Ranger wannabe!

Lady Gobbler: What's with that get up? They kicked you out for being too cute and cuddly?

Kyubi Kamen: Oh, honto? Well, looks who's talking! At least I don't look like some over baring Gatchaman rejects, like you three!

The laughter broke off with a record scratching and in silence again as the Flock of Fury stood up, infuriated by his witty remark.

Voltura: What did you say?!

Kyubi Kamen: You heard me! You three have no originality with such poor fashion sense, and Swan Jun dresses better than the 3 of you put together!

Voltura: Poor…

Black Cuervo: Fashion…

Lady Gobbler: SENSE?!

Frida: Ouch! That struck a nerve!

The Flock of Fury is fully enraged, engulfed in flames of their own anger.

Voltura: How dare you mock our family's traditional fashion?

Lady Gobbler: The sight of the avian species' most deadly creatures has struck fear in the hearts of our enemies.

Kyubi Kamen: Yeah right! As if an old turkey, a hysteric vulture, and a pint sized crow would scare me. Keh!

Black Cuervo: Aye! I had enough of his arrow driving remarks! Forget the Rivera's, ataca el zorro!

The Flock of Fury lunged at Kyubi Kamen.

Kyubi Kamen: Yosh! Mai ikimasu, baby!

The sly shinobi performed a high jumped and the Flock of Fury missed. He took initiative and pulled out hands full of Shurikens, throwing them out like a pouring rain of blades. The three dastardly divas scattered away from the throwing stars, and then started shooting at him with their lasers. Just when the lasers drew closer, claws sprung from the silver sockets of one of his hand, and then launched a grappling claw to another lamp post, swung around them like Spiderman. The claw unlatched from the post and retracted back to his wrist, another claw sprung from his other hand and bang them together to get ready for close combat.

Frida: Wow, he got retractable claws just like yours, Manny, except their much cooler and easy to handle.

El Tigre: Meh, if you're in to that sort of thing. Oh, here's a thought, since you're not doing anything, why don't you UNTIE US!

Frida: Okay, okay, sheesh, keep your tights on.

Kyubi Kamen's tries to deflect the Flock of Fury's attacks, but slowly loses momentum.

Voltura: Give it up, mijo, there's only three of us, and only one of you. You can't win!

Kyubi Kamen: Seems like an unfair fight, doesn't it? But that's what you think!

He flipped out of their way and stood there using unusual hand signs.

Kyubi Kamen: KAGE-BUSHIN-NO-JUTSU!

In an instance, two clouds of smoke dispersed and two clones appeared out of them.

Voltura: What?! Three of them?

Lady Gobbler: Not exactly, it's just some stupid ninja trick, they're just merely illusions.

Kyubi Kamen: Care to wager on that, ladies?

The three masked teenagers split up and chose their on target, leaving the middle one with Black Cuervo.

Kyubi Kamen: Sweet, I was hoping to tango with you, Kurouku Karass-chan.

Black Cuervo: What did you call me?

Black Cuervo shot him, but missed as he jump skipped forward to her, face-to-face.

Kyubi Kamen (smiles optimistically): What, all I said was "Cute Black Cuervo", that's what.

Black Cuervo blushed from what he said, but she shook it off and readied her talons.

Black Cuervo: Don't you dare call me cute, fox boy.

She slashed about in rage, but Kyubi easily avoided every attack she throws at him.

Kyubi Kamen: Ah, poor Karass-chan, your temper is your own downfall. But what can I say; you look cuter when you're angry.

Black Cuervo: Stop… calling… me… CUTE!

After her last attack, it cut him in half, she smiled evilly from that, but then the fox ninja dispersed in smoke, leaving a half torn log in his place. Black Cuervo looked around desperately.

Black Cuervo: Where are you? Show yourself! Nobody calls me cute and gets away with it; only El Tigre can call me cute.

Kyubi Kamen (whispering from behind her): Stealth touch.

Black Cuervo: EEK!

Kyubi Kamen poked her sides. She shrieked, lost focus and fell down.

Black Cuervo: You pervert!

Kyubi Kamen: Gomenasai! Just doing what any ninja do, catching you by surprise.

Frida is still trying to untie El Tigre and White Pantera, but still no luck.

El Tigre: Frida! What's taking you so long?

Frida: I'm trying, I'm always bad at undoing knitting, and this is what I get for skipping home economics.

White Pantera: You better hurry, Frida! I don't think that masked ninja can hold them out much longer.

It's true, Voltura and Lady Gobbler thought they had trouble with Kyubi Kamen's shadow clones, but finished them off with a pincer attack. All what's left is the real one toying with Black Cuervo. Just when he continues to avoid her attacks, Voltura and Lady Gobbler sneak attack from behind Black Cuervo, and drop kicked him to a wall.

Kyubi Kamen: Ite! That really hurts!

Voltura: Fool, do you honestly think you can beat us?

Lady Gobbler: Give it up, rookie! It's over!

Kyubi Kamen: Not by a long shot!

Out from his scarf, he pulled out a ringed blade, which split into four blades, forming a windmill throwing weapon, the Fuuma Shuriken.

Kyubi Kamen: On second thought, let me rephrase that. I will be a long shot.

He spun his sub-weapon with all his might and threw right at them, but sadly, they dodged it so easily.

Black Cuervo: That was it? That's your ace in a hole? You missed.

Kyubi Kamen: Who said I missed? Look behind you!

As they turned around, they didn't realize that the spinning blade was aiming for El Tigre and White Pantera, cutting away their knitted restraints like a knife through butter and instantly freeing them. Then Fuuma Shuriken came back to its owner and he catches it, retracted the blade into one and stored back into his scarf.

El Tigre: Finally!

White Pantera: We're free!

Kyubi Kamen: Now it's a fair fight.

The Flock of Fury (unison): Uh-oh!

White Pantera and El Tigre punched Voltura and Lady Gobbler right into Yukon Yak's hunting and trapping surplus, then tossed into an oversized birdcage. Black Cuervo whimpered until he was tapped from behind by Kyubi Kamen to get her attention.

Kyubi Kamen (crying): Karass-chan! Forgive for what I'm about to do. KYUBI UPPERCUT!!

He launched a surging uppercut of spiritual energy and sent Black Cuervo flying to the giant birdcage along with her partners.

Kyubi Kamen: I hate to say this to you all, but, now that's what I call "jailbirds", Heh-heh.

The Flock of Fury moaned from their utter defeat. Later, the cops arrived and sent the Flock of Fury packing to the Patty Wagon to be sent to Miracle City Prison. The townspeople cheered to not just EL Tigre and White Pantera, but also their new hero, Kyubi Kamen. Then came Chief Suarez to congratulate them, though he despises it.

Chief Suarez: White Pantera... El Tigre… Congratulations on saving the Flea Market Festival.

White Pantera: Don't thank us, Chief Suarez; the hero of the day is none other than this young lad… what was your name again?

Kyubi Kamen: Kyubi Kamen's the name and fighting crime is my game! Just your new friendly neighborhood ninja.

Chief Suarez: So, you must be the one behind the El Oso capture.

Kyubi Kamen: Indeed I am, Chief Suarez, just doing my part to make Miracle City a better place to live in.

Chief Suarez: Well, at least you're decent than El Tigre. But I have my eye on you, any chance you cross the line, I'll make sure of that.

Kyubi Kamen (optimistic smile): Taken that as a compliment.

Black Cuervo: KYUBI KAMEN!

The turned around facing The Flock of Fury's infuriated state.

Black Cuervo: Don't get to comfortable with your "beginner's luck", fox boy. This will be the last time you ever humiliated us!

Voltura: As soon as we get out of prison.

Lady Gobbler: We will have our revenge!

Then the patty wagon drove down the road and heading to Miracle City Prison.

The Flock of Fury: VENDETTA!!

Frida: Dude, you just gotten yourself some arch enemies.

Kyubi Kamen: I know, my optimistic personality is a gift and a curse. Anyone I encounter just think of me as a show off.

El Tigre: Oh, you think?

Chief Suarez: Frida! What are doing here during here? Shouldn't you suppose to be at school?

Frida: uh… hi, papa! I could explain.

But then Frida was grabbed by her dad, plucked out like an irritating eye lash.

Chief Suarez (dragging Frida): No excuses! Back to school with you! When we get back home, we're going to have another serious talk, and I'm putting you to feed the dogs again for a whole week.

Frida (whine): Wha-ha-ha-hah, no, anything but that. I can still feel the bite marks on my head from last time.

White Pantera: I can thank you enough for lending us your assistance. Seems like you almost knew what we're doing.

Kyubi Kamen: No thanks are necessary. Fighting alongside you and El Tigre was rewarding enough. I hope someday, I'll be El Tigre's partner and fight crime together.

El Tigre: Meh, I'll think about it.

Chief Suarez: Oh, and another thing, Kyubi Kamen, I also like to warn you…

As soon as he turned around, the mysterious fox boy disappeared.

Chief Suarez: Desaparecio?

But then a whistle can be heard and they looked up, and there he was, standing a top another rooftop.

Kyubi Kamen: Gomene, kyokai! I dislike being lectured, so I must take my leave. When living a life of justice, time waits for no man. Jané!

Chief Suarez: I'll be watching you! Let's go, mija.

Frida (waves goodbye): Adios, El Tigre. sniffswoop

White Pantera: I tell you, mijo, that Kyubi Kamen is one very unlikely hero, and cheerful too. Why don't you be more like him?

El Tigre: Me, be like him? Nah! I would be caught dead going out like some masked rider poser. Besides, he shows off too much. But still…

White Pantera and El Tigre then left the Flea Market Festival.

El Tigre: I can't help but wonder that Kyubi guy seem familiar. But I can't put my finger on it.

Who is this masked ninja? It could be anyone, maybe even Stinky Ramirez. But all it matters, Miracle City has a new teen superhero, but will El Tigre take the competition? An unlikely rivalry is growing.

Preview:

On the next El Tigre: Twin Warrior Chronicles, as Manny gets more acquainted having JT around, he gets even more jealous of Kyubi Kamen stealing his thunder, as the foxy ninja invites himself to helping El Tigre, even if he doesn't need Kyubi Kamen's help. Until Sartana of Dead returned, messing with El Tigre's mind, invoking him to fight Kyubi Kamen to see who's the best. Who will be the victor, or is it just another scheme by Sartana to get rid of 

both of them? Find out next time in El Tigre: Twin Warrior Chronicles, Chapter 3: El Tigre VS Kyubi Kamen? A rivalry among friends.

Author's note:

Wow, this chapter is even more thrilling than the first, all thanks to watching the last episode of the show. sniff Why must a show this awesome have to end so prematurely, Just like the ones before them; Danny Phantom, Camp Lazlo, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, and My Life as a Teenage Robot. But there was a bright side to all this, it inspired me even more for my fic series, for the timeline, the ET: TWC series explains what happens after the last episode, setting to new adventures, characters, and maybe even crossovers, not to mention developing new love lives, and for the fans, more MannyxFrida. I'm sure to think up even more action on the next chapter.


End file.
